A Storm Is Brewing
by Just a Mutt
Summary: She's stuck in a storm of her own powers, caused by a fight with Inuyasha.  Sesshoumaru rushes to her and embraces her.  Will he be purified?  Or will he win her heart?My second fanfic.  Last Chapter up.  Nara.
1. A Storm is Brewing

This is my second Fanfiction story, so I hope you like it. I got a couple good reviews on my first one, so I'm set on making more stories. 

Your voice of Reason.

* * *

"Kikyou..." Inuyasha started.

"Inuyasha..." She replied.

"I love you." He said.

"I can't love you. Go with Kagome, she is your future."

"I don't believe that." He said.

"You should." She replied.

"Kikyou, I'm going to use the completed jewel to bring you back to life. So... So you can be my wife." He said, pulling her closer to him.

"You would really do that for me?" She asked.

"I would do anything for you."

"No matter... I must go, Inuyasha. I must die, and you must go with Kagome." She said, her soul collecters prying her from his grasp, and carrying her away.

Inuyasha stared up at the woman who stole his heart. For the second time.

Kagome ran, she had seen enough. The man she loved choosing another. Strangely enough, she felt no hatred towards Kikyou, nor Inuyasha himself. \They were meant to be together... I'm just intruding. I just wish Inuyasha could tell me already that he loved Kikyou not me... It would make this so much easier.\ She brushed away her tears with her sleeve, and slumped down against a tree.

He had seen the young priestess running through the forest, crying. His foolish brother's doing, no doubt. \Disgraceful mutt. He plays with their hearts because he cannot choose between them.\ He wondered what the connection was betweem him and that woman. \A result of my presence so near a miko's? Or a spell?\ She intrigued him. Whenever she was around, he felt something. Something he could never explain. He would have taken much comfort from knowing that no one who had ever experienced this feeling could not explain it. If only he knew.

\Maybe I should just kill her, to get rid of this damned feeling. Or... would that make it worse?\ He thought. He felt confused, something that, previously, only Rin could make him feel. Rin was currently in his castle, Jakken tending to her broken leg. Kagome was sitting in front of the tree he was in the branches.

"Sesshoumaru, why are you here? Shouldn't you be in the Western Lands?" She asked, feeling his freezing aura. His aura was not like any other yokai's. It made her cold. He jumped down from the tree, landing right in front of her.

"Naraku is near." He replied.

"Oh." She said, wiping her eyes and shivering.

"What has that idiot hanyou done now?" He asked.

"Nothing." She replied defiantly.

"You are a terrible liar."

"I know." Tears ran down her face once more. Tears he wanted to stop.

"Why do you stay with him when he makes you cry?" He longed to comfort her, though he knew no soothing words.

"Because... I made a promise." She sobbed.

"To gather all the jewels for Inuyasha." He thought out loud. This was a side to her he had never seen. The sad side. The side that longed to be free. The side that she was showing right now.

She nodded, wiping her eyes. He couldn't stand it anymore, and bent down, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of his kimono. She needed comforting, and he alone could give it to her.

"At least-" She sniffed. "We only need 1 more jewel shard. But... Naraku has it." She finished sadly. They had taken Naraku's last jewel shard a month ago, but Naraku had taken Kohaku's. It had broken Sango's heart, and Miroku helped her out of her depression. Sango was okay, but now had an even more vicious hatred of Naraku.

He put his arm around her, something he would have never dared to do until now, but now it feeled right. \Am I meant to be a companion for this priestess?\ He asked himself.

"Sesshoumaru... Can you promise me something?" She asked, leaning into his one-armed hug. \He's so nice to me... Much nicer than Inuyasha.\

"Anything." He replied.

"Whenever I'm sad... Will you be there for me?" Inuyasha was never there for her when she was sad, but maybe... Just maybe, Sesshoumaru would.

"Yes, I will." He said.

The next day she woke up to find she was in Kaede's hut, and Inuyasha glaring at her.

"What?" She asked, sitting up.

"When I came back you were sleeping." He growled.

"I do that every night." She yawned.

"You smelled like Sesshoumaru!" He yelled.

"We talked, is that illegal?" \How did I get home last night?\

"Then why is his smell so strong on you?!" He was getting angrier by the second.

"He caught me as I tripped." She lied easily. It was much easier lying to a dim-witted hanyou than a smart taiyokai.

"That better be all it was." He walked back into the forest, and she heard him drinking.

\Did he carry me home? Or was it... Was it all a dream? No. It couldn't be if I smell so much like Sesshoumaru. Maybe I fell asleep in his arms? That's probably it.\

Inuyasha walked back into the camp they had made. "You're taking a bath tonight, right?" He asked.

"Of course."

"Good. I don't want you to smell like Sesshoumaru forever." \He seems to have calmed down.\ She thought.

A week passed by, and every morning, Kagome would find Sesshoumaru in the woods, and vent to him. Sesshoumaru listened, with increasing fondness for the young girl, and increasing hatred for his hanyou brother. Inuyasha was growing with hatred for his yokai brother as well. Every morning, Kagome would come back to camp, smelling like Sesshoumaru. It pissed him off, to put things simply.

"Why are you always with Sesshoumaru, damn it?!" He yelled at her at her the next morning.

"Because he's not a jerk!" She yelled back.

"And what would make you think I was a jerk?!" Despite him being a bit dim-witted, he knew that that insult was directed at him.

"Well, let's see. You mess with my heart for god-knows how long, you choose Kikyou and you don't even tell me. Oh, and how could I forget? You get me so angry everytime I even talk to you!" She yelled at him, her hair ominously starting to float. Her body glowed with a sort of pinkish hue.

"You could have said so!" He yelled at her.

"I just did!" She yelled, rocks started to lift, shaking uncontrollably.

"What's wrong with me loving Kikyou and not you? Are you jealous?!" He taunted.

"It's perfectly fine, but you could at least tell me!" She yelled even harder. The rocks floating besides her hurled themselves at Inuyasha, barely missing him as he jumped up.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled as he reached the ground.

"Leave me alone." She said, walking away. \If I stay here, I'll purify him...\ She walked until she reached a valley. Tumbling down the steep slope, her limp body landed right next to the water's edge.

She was unconscious, a storm of her own spiritual powers roaring around her. Tears were streaming from her closed eyes, falling onto the shaking ground besides her.

He felt her powers surge, and he headed towards her. "Inuyasha." He said the hanyou's name with disgust and anger. \He's hurting Kagome... He must die.\ He smelt his brother coming before hearing Inuyasha's footsteps fell into line with his own.

"What did you do to her?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Nothing!" He yelled, still running.

"I shall deal with you afterwards." He said.

They arriving at the small valley Kagome had come to. "Kagome?" Inuyasha called out, looking at the body lying by the river.

She had woken up, and was staring at them. Her usually blue eyes were now pink, just as Inuyasha's eyes would turn red when the Tessaiga was out of his reach. "Stay away!" She warned. \I don't want to hurt anyone!\ Inuyasha took a step into the storm, and his hair turned black, his golden eyes turning brown.

"Damn!" He yelled. \She needs me...\ He thought. He, being human for the time being, could try to go into the storm, but would get thrown back.

Sesshoumaru started walking towards her, wincing as he entered the edge of the storm. He knew very well that there was a good chance of him being purified, but walked on. Kagome could die in this, and what good would be a life without Kagome? \I have been caught in the same hold that she has over Inuyasha. Is this why Inuyasha cannot choose a woman? The love he held for Kikyou, and the hold Kagome has over him. I understand now.\ He thought. \But... What does this hold consist of?\

"Kagome." He said, finally reaching her.

"Please, Sesshoumaru, go! I don't want to hurt anyone!" She pleaded, the storm rising.

He said nothing, but reached out to her, pulling her close to him in a one-armed hug. He felt his soul being ripped from him, but he did not care. All he cared about was that his last few moments were going to be with Kagome. Then he blacked out.

He woke up a few minutes later, and propped himself up with one elbow, his other arm still holding Kagome who appeared to be unconscious on his chest. Wait... Other arm? \I have two arms? Did she make me a new one?\

Her eyes fluttered and then opened. "Sesshoumaru?" She asked sleepily.

"Yes." He responded.

"I think my powers made you a new arm, instead of killing you... Why did you help me? I could have purified you like I did Inuyasha!" She said, glancing at an unconscious black-haired Inuyasha. \I don't remember him blacking out...\

"Because... I made a promise." He replied simply, moving his face closer to hers. \She has caught me in her spell... Now what shall I do?\

* * *

Nara : Sorry if it sucked, I'm not good at making fights between Inuyasha and Kagome, anyway, I'm going to make the second chapter soon. Don't Deidara and Sasori look cute together, though?

Sesshoumaru : Ooooh!! I have two arms!! O.M.G! You are so right, Nara! Deidara and Sasori look so cute together!

Kagome : I thought you were supposed to be Mr.Freezing-cold-soul?

Sesshoumaru : That hurt a little inside... (Starts crying, Kagome kicks him, he starts crying again.)

Nara : Sesshoumaru! Stop being a wimp!!

Sesshoumaru : B-But... That was a sensitive spot!

Nara : Screw you.

Sesshoumaru : Waaaah!!! (Has an emotional breakdown.)

Nara : That's all... Suck it up, Sesshoumaru!!

I am there, but you don't see me.  
I give you advice, but you don't see me.  
And I will drop by to see you again.  
For I am Your voice of Reason.


	2. The Eye of the Storm

Second chapter of "A Storm Is Brewing" fresh from the oven. Enjoy. 

Your voice of Reason.

* * *

"Because... I made a promise." He replied simply, moving his face closer to hers. \She has caught me in her spell... Now what shall I do?\ "Naraku is near." He whispered into her ear. He stood up, pulling her up with him.

He walker over to Inuyasha and took the bow and quiver full of arrows from his back. Handing them to Kagome he said, "Prepare yourself. We must fight."

As if on cue, maniacal laughter sounded, signaling the arrival of a certain annoying hanyou. "I see you still can't control your powers, Kagome." He said, amused. It was true, she couldn't control her powers, but she was on her way to achieving it. She also learned some nice tricks on the way. How to purify lesser demons with a touch, heal, make barriers, levitate, walk on water, and, best of all, purify Inuyasha whenever she felt the need. She had learned much, but was it truly enough?

She strung her bow, and faced Naraku. creating a small barrier around themm keeping out Sesshoumaru. The small secret she had told no one was that she had already killed Naraku. This was his spirit, imbedded with one last tainted jewel shard that Kohaku used to own. She was not quite sure how his spirit had managed to get hold of the jewel shard, and rip it from the young slayer's back, but it had happened, and now... Now she wanted to free Naraku from the torture she called Life.

"Naraku... Please let me help you." She said. The man that had caused her, Inuyasha, Kikyou, and so many others so much pain was very much like a sad young child. One that longed to be comforted, but would not let anyone near, protecting his pride. She had felt sorry for this young child, and she wanted to free him.

"Stay away from me, girl! I shall take the jewel and bring myself back to life!" He yelled, running towards her and swinging a sword he had fashioned for himself.

"Naraku. You know more about the jewel than most people do. Don't you know? The jewel won't grant a hatefull spirit its body. Now, please, let me help you move on." She was speaking the truth, even though she hated it.

"You... Really want to help me?" He asked in awe. No one had loved him, and for so many years now, he thought nobody would. This girl had killed him... Could he really trust her? Would she set his spirit to rest?

"Naraku... Let me take your jewel shard, and purify your spirit." She said, putting down her bow, and walking calmly towards Naraku, a kind look in her eyes. It calmed him down a bit to see her kind face.

"Why would you want to help me?" He said, tensing a bit.

"Because I can't stand to see you hurt." She said kindly, still walking towards him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Will you let me help you?"

He could barely feel her touch, most of his senses had been lost in death. "Please..." He said, falling to his knees. If he had been able to cry, he would have.

She placed her hand on his heart, where she felt the jewel shard was, and began drawing it out, earning a pained cry from Naraku. "I'm sorry, but it will hurt." She said calmly, pulling the jewel shard even further. When it had come to the very brink of coming out, she kept her hand on his heart, and purified him.

"Thank you..." He said as he slowly dissapeared, leaving behind nothing but the jewel shard.

She stood up and looked down on the place that he had died in. \Another job well done?\ She thought as she remembered all the others she had purified, so that they could live in peace. Or, like in Naraku's case, die in peace. She smiled, thinking of the peaceful expression on his face when he dissappeared, and the last seconds when the shard had been purified by his desire to move on. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered if she would have to purify Kikyou. She bent down and picked up jewel shard, fitting it into the nearly whole one. It fit perfectly.

Sesshoumaru had been watching this in awe. \He was dead all along... She purified him...\ Was all he could think. He was in awe, but felt stupid, due to the fact that he had not known. He was Sesshoumaru. He should have known.

"So what will you do with it?" He asked, shaking his head to clear it from his meaningless thoughts. \Naraku is gone. It's done. Now forget about it!\ He commanded himself.

"I guess I'll just give it to Inuyasha..." She said, looking down at the damned jewel that had caused so much hatred, and grief. The jewel that she had given up normal life to retrieve. The jewel that was most likely going to be used to ressurect a dead priestess. Hopefully she was not full of hate.

He walked over to Inuyasha and placed a nice solid kick in his ribs. The hanyou stirred, then opened his eyes wearily.

"Whuuu...?" He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Inuyasha." He said, his voice full of hate and disgust. "We have the jewel. So you can bring back you precious corpse now." He said, walking back to Kagome.

His eyes widened. "Really?!" He jumped up, staring at the jewel in Kagome's hands.

"Inuyasha. What do you want?" She asked. "Only I can wish on the jewel, so tell me what you want." She said, her eyes cold. \He's gonna choose Kikyou, and then I can get on with my life. But... What kind of a life will it be without him?\ He thought about it for a minute.

"I want..." He closed his eyes in frustation. "I want..."

"Make a choice Inuyasha... I don't have all day." She pressured him to hurry up, to get it over with, to get out of her life.

"I want..."

* * *

Nara : Like that I cut it off there?

Sesshoumaru : It was mean!

Kagome : Good.

Inuyasha : ...

Kagome : God, Inuyasha! Stop being emo!

Sesshoumaru : (Hugs Inuyasha.) Some one needs a hug! (Starts playing with ears.) Sooooo ADORABLE!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha : Get off me, bitch.

Sesshoumaru : But... I'm a guy dog!

Inuyasha : Are you sure? You look like a girl to me!

Kagome : (Kicks Sesshoumaru.) Yep, he's a guy.

Sesshoumaru : OW!!!!!!!

Nara : So fun to see you guys get hurt.

Miroku : Why is it that me, Sango, or Shippou aren't in the story?

Nara : 'Cuz I hate you.

Miroku : ... (Starts playing with Inuyasha's ears.) Gonna pretend I didn't hear that...

Kagome : (Plays with Inuyasha's ears too.) They ARE adorable!!!!!

Inuyasha : (Can't stand the emotional stress, and breaks down.)

Nara : SUCK IT UP INUYASHA!!! That's all for now, bai! DAMNIT INUYASHA!

I am there, but you don't see me.  
I give you advice, but you don't know me.  
And I will drop by to see you again.  
For I am Your voice of Reason.


	3. In the Storm Again

Third chapter, please enjoy. 

Your voice of Reason.

* * *

"I want..." He was thinking. He was dead set on bringing back Kikyou, but at the same time, he knew it was his human side that longed for her. If he chose to be full demon, he would be able to shake her off. Then he could take the woman he loved... The question was... Did she still love him?

"Inuyasha... Please hurry up." She could have stood there forever, waiting for him to choose. But she wanted it to end quickly, so as to get back to her life. But what kind of life would it be without the man she had loved so? Or... Did she still love him?

"I want Kikyou to come back to life." He blurted out quickly, his eyes turning amber. Whatever mistake in his decision he would deal with later.

Kagome shut her eyes tightly, holding the jewel. \\Please let Kikyou come back to life!\\ She screamed at it in her head. It quivered, then was still.

"I don't think it worked." He said, his fists balling up.

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru cut in. "The Shikon no Tama will not grant a hateful spirit it's body." He said, standing next to Kagome, and staring right into the eyes of the hanyou. Amber met Gold, and a battle of unspeakable hatred arose. Not physically, of course.

"Kikyou is not hateful!" He yelled, his claws accidentally puncturing his palm.

"She would have to be for the jewel to not work. Or maybe... She doesn't want to come back to life." Kagome thought out loud. \\Kikyou lost her hate a long time ago... So... She doesn't want to be alive? Or... she can't? Oh no... I have Kikyou's soul!\\ "Inuyasha... I'm so sorry!" She said, a few tears running down her cheeks.

"Why should you be sorry?" He asked, startled by the sudden occurance.

"B-Because... In order for Kikyou to come fully back to life... Sh-She needs her soul back!" Kagome said. She wanted him to be happy, but her very existence was preventing that.

"So for Kikyou to come back... You need to be dead?" He asked.

Sesshoumaru stepped in front of Kagome, unsheathing Tokijin. "Don't even think about it." He said, murder etched deep into his voice. Of course she knew why; the want to murder had always been there.

"You know me better than that! I'll never kill Kagome!" He was outraged at the fact that Sesshoumaru could possibly think he could hurt Kagome.

"Inuyasha... Even though you can't bring back Kikyou... You still have one wish." She said, peering over Sesshoumaru's shoulder, which happened to be quite hard, considering how tall he was.

If he couldn't live with Kikyou... He'd have to live without her. "I want to become a full demon." He said.

"Okay." Kagome again shut her eyes, and held the jewel firm. \\Please let Inuyasha become a full demon!\\ Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was wondering why they hadn't been attacked yet. Her attention was brought back to the presence, when she suddenly felt the small weight in her hand dissapear, and a long, pained, scream.

She opened her eyes, and stared at Inuyasha. He was clutching at his ears. \\His senses are overwhelming him.\\ She saw the magenta marks stretching across his face. His puppy-like ears became more pointed and dog-like, while his claws got longer, and his eyes turned more gold than amber.

Sesshoumaru was laughing lightly, something he rarely ever did. His shoulders shook lightly, making Kagome wonder why he still was single. \\Oh that's right... He's a cold-blooded murderer.\\ "Inuyasha... You did not think that this would be easy, did you?" He asked, clearly amused.

Inuyasha fell to his knees, blacking out. "Wow..." She said, walking over and poking him in the side. "Are dog yokai senses that extreme?" She asked, amazed that he was still not awake when she jabbed him in the side even harder.

"He will get used to them in a few days' time." Sesshoumaru said, walking over to Kagome. "So that corpse is unable to regain life, because you are sharing a soul?" He asked, looking into Kagome's sapphire blue eyes.

"I guess..." She replied. For a long time now, she had been hiding the fact that she didn't enjoy life as much as she used to. Ever since Kikyou had been brought to the realm of the living, using a piece of Kagome's soul, her senses had been dulled. Her sight was now average, it had been abnormally good, her hearing was a little off, her sense of smell was almost completely gone, and her sense of touch was... dulled. The only good thing she had gotten from the loss of sense was the lack of pain. She didn't feel it as well as she should have, and for that, she was grateful. Yet she had still retained her personality, and her gentle, caring, outlook. The only thing she missed was that she could not feel Inuyasha's loving touch, though she knew she would never feel it again.

"I was wondering. If you and Kikyou are sharing a soul, then your senses are not at their peak?" He asked.

"How did you know?!" She yelled.

"You did not feel it when I cut you. Nor did you smell the blood." He said, pointing to her earlobe. Kagome put her hand to her ear, and looked at it. There was a little bit of blood on her hand. \\He cut me and I didn't even know it!\\

"Well... Now you know." She didn't understand what difference to anything it made. Why had he brought it up?

"When Kikyou dies, as she will soon, your soul piece will return. Do not worry."

"Kikyou's gonna die soon?"

"Her love for Inuyasha kept her in this world. When she finds out Inuyasha turned into a full demon, and cannot feel anymore love for her, then she will die." He couldn't care less about Kikyou and Inuyasha, it was Kagome's feelings he cared about. \\But why?\\ He asked himself.

"So... Once she finds out... She'll die?" She asked, nervously glancing at Inuyasha's unconcious body. \\He even looks pissed in his sleep...\\

"Yes." He replied. \\Once she dies, Inuyasha will turn to Kagome for love. I will not let him have her. She deserves better.\\ He thought, his decision resolute. He would not let Inuyasha have Kagome. He was an insensitive jerk who loved a dead corpse. Sesshoumaru would never let such a man have the one woman he cared for. Besides Rin, that is. He would never admit he cared for anyone, only that they 'Interested him.'

"Should we just... Leave him here?" Kagome asked, changing the subject.

"It is not my concern." He replied.

"Well... Let's go before he wakes up." She said, suddenly feeling the urge to get away from Inuyasha.

"Kagome." He said, once they had made it to a spring.

"Yes?"

"What am I feeling right now?" He asked.

"I wouldn't know..." She thought about her latest ability. The one she had just deemed safe. One that could look into others' hearts. "I could... find out if you want?"

"Tell me." He said.

"Close your eyes." He did so, and Kagome put her hands on his temples. Suddenly, her mind filled with images. \\Memories... No. To-do list... No. To-kill list... No. Hate of Inuyasha... Getting closer... Ah! Feelings...\\ She looked through them, trying to identify what they were. \\Anger... Hatred... Coldness... Then there was one, one she was sure was puzzling Sesshoumaru. It was a human feeling, no mistake about that. She had felt something like it when Inuyasha had hugged her once... \\Oh my God... He's feeling love!\\ She screamed inside her mind. It was the same exact feeling she got when she had kissed Inuyasha... Only, this time, much, much stronger.

She removed her hands, and Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to see a very shocked miko standing in front of him.

"Y-You're feeling..."

"Go on."

"You're feeling..." She lowered her eyes, ashamed that she felt the same way towards Sesshoumaru. "Love."

He pulled her into a hug. "I should have known." He hugged her tighter, pulling her closer to him. "You are not the type to curse." He pressed his lips to hers. This time it was Sesshoumaru's loving touch she was missing. \\So I'm in love. I shall leave this feeling be. Getting rid of it would be rather painful.\\ He thought to himself as his tongue slipped through her lips. \\How will this end? A fight between me and Inuyasha? A half-demon baby, never to know kindness from his father? Or... Will it end the way my father ended?\\ He chose not to think about it further, but to enjoy Kagome relaxing, kissing him back. Soon they parted for air. Kagome rested her head on Sesshoumaru's chest.

"If you stay with me you will surely die." He told her, remembering everyone else he had ever loved. His previous 'girlfriend', his mother, though only slightly, his father, and finally Rin. Rin was not dead yet, but would die soon. Right now she only had a broken leg, soon Sesshoumaru would loose control of his senses again, and kill her. \\Everything I love will die.\\

"I don't believe that." She replied, looking into his golden eyes. Gold met Blue, and another staring contest began. It was not a battle of hatred, but one that would decide the outcome of their relationship.

"You should."

She frowned in concentration, wondering where she had heard that before.

She could see Sesshoumaru's ear twitch. "Inuyasha is awake, and he's looking for you." He said, releasing her. He pointed to the right. "Go and meet him."

One month later.

"I'll kill you once and for all, Sesshoumaru!" He had learned of their relationship, and, even though he was now a full-demon, he and Kikyou were together. And she was helping to kill Sesshoumaru.

"Stop it, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried desperately. Sesshoumaru was hurt, and Inuyasha was hurt even more. If they kept fighting Inuyasha would die, and Kikyou would kill off Sesshoumaru.

"You will die, Sesshoumaru!" Kikyou yelled as she strung her bow.

* * *

Nara : Okay, the next chapter will be the last one. I know, I skipped a month, sue me.

Sesshoumaru : Fine! I will!

Nara : You're a fictional character, you can't sue.

Sesshoumaru : OH MY GOD!!! HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?!?!?

Kagome : She watches Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru : How would you know?!

Kagome : I see her through the screen watching us.

Sesshoumaru : (Looks through screen.) Oh my god...

Inuyasha : You've never noticed that before?

Kagome : Inuyasha! You dyed your hair black?! Why?!

Inuyasha : ...

Nara : He's emo.

Kagome : Ah. That explains the red streaks in it. You know, Inuyasha... Kikyou won't like this.

Kikyou : Stop talking about me like I'm not in the room!

Kagome : Oh, shut up and give me my soul back, you asshole.

Kikyou : (Cries in corner with Sesshoumaru patting her back.)

Kagome : You're supposed to be my guy, not Kikyou's!

Sesshoumaru : I hate you.

Nara : I hate you all.

I am there, but you don't see me.  
I give you advice, but you don't know me.  
And I will drop by to see you again.  
For I am Your voice of Reason.


	4. Out of the Storm, and Into Peace

Final chapter, enjoy. 

Your voice of Reason.

* * *

"You will die, Sesshoumaru!" Kikyou yelled as she strung her bow. She heard Inuyasha grunt, trying to stand up. Kikyou let her arrow fly.

"No!" Kagome screamed as she ran right in front of Sesshoumaru. The arrow hit it's marks with a dull 'thud'. \\Now he won't have to live with the shame of a human wife, and a half-demon daughter.\\

"K-Kagome!" Sesshoumaru gasped, catching her in his arms as she fell backwards. \\No! My mate... My daughter... NO!\\

"Now-" She coughed up some blood. "Now you don't have to worry about me or Yumi." She said. She chuckled lightly, remembering a time when she had taken an arrow for Inuyasha. "You stuttered..." Sesshoumaru watched in horror as Kagome's head lolled to the side, her sapphire blue eyes closing.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, trying again, and unsuccessfully, to stand up.

Kikyou did not love Inuyasha. Inuyasha did not love Kikyou. They had teamed up as Kikyou's finaly act; to save Kagome from, what Inuyasha thought, was a fate worse than death.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled again, ignoring the fact that Kikyou was walking towards Kagome.

"Kagome..." Sesshoumaru whispered, also ignoring the fact that Kikyou was walking towards Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru... I can save her." She said, looking down into the pained yokai's face.

Inuyasha fell down, blacking out from losing too much blood. "Will you let me help?" Kikyou asked.

He looked up at her. "Do what you wish." \\Will she help Kagome?\\

Kikyou bent down, putting her hand on Kagome's chest, and her other hand on her own chest. She drew out Kagome's soul, then her own. Sesshoumaru noticed that her soul was significantly smaller than Kagome's, even though Kagome's was below the normal size for a human's too. She added them together, making a normal-sized soul. Gently, she healed Kagome's wound with one hand, while the other one was slowly putting the soul in. \\She will always be better than me. She has even succeeded in opening Sesshoumaru's heart. Something no other human would be able to do. She is... infinitely better than me.\\ She thought, realizing the truth.

"If she is unhappy, I will come back to haunt you." She smiled, turning into dust with the wind. "She deserves it."

Kagome coughed, signaling her reentry of this world. "Se... Sesshoumaru?" She asked, looking up at him. "I just had the most wonderful dream... It was so bright... So nice, and warm." She smiled.

Sesshoumaru realized, that in the moments she had been dead, she had been to heaven. \\If only I could go to that place when I die... If only to be with her.\\ He thought sadly.

"So... Death isn't so bad." She finished.

"I wish I could go to the same place you will." He said, nuzzling her hair. She smelled of roses, his favorite flower.

"And what makes you think you won't?" She said, hugging him. "Promise me something."

"Anything."

"That you will always weather the storm with me." She said into his pure silver hair.

"And what makes you think I won't?"

* * *

Nara : Sorry this last chapter was so messy and crappy... I had writer's block.

Sesshoumaru : Don't worry, Nara-sama! I think it was beautiful!

Nara : Now I know it was horrible... Why are you calling me Nara-sama?

Sesshoumaru : ...

Kagome : You don't have a reason, do you?

Sesshoumaru : ...

Shippou : Is Sesshoumaru emo too?

Inuyasha : I AM NOT EMO!!

Kagome : Then explain why your wearing all black, your nails are black, your hair is black, and there are cut marks on your wrist?

Inuyasha : Fight?

Sesshoumaru : CUT MARKS?!?! NOOOO, INU-BABY!!!! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I WASN'T A GOOD ENOUGH BROTHER!!!!!! (Starts crying.)

Kagome : ... DAMN IT, SESSHOUMARU! HOW COME YOU ALWAYS CRY WHEN WE DO THIS?!?!?

Sango : He's sensitive, Inuyasha is emo, and Nara is mean. Besides, Kagome, you don't really help him all that much.

Nara : I heard that.

Sango : (Picks up Hiraikotsu) Please don't hurt me, Nara-sama.

Nara : Again with the -sama? (Takes tokijin from Sesshoumaru.) You're not mean enough to handle this sword. (Throws it through Sango's heart.

Miroku : SANGO!!!

Kagome : She had it coming.

Nara : You want to get some pizza?

Kagome : Sure.

I am there, but you don't see me.  
I give you advice, but you don't know me.  
And I will drop by to see you again.  
For I am Your voice of Reason.


End file.
